


The Ride

by coveredbyroses



Series: The Porn Wars [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: A carefree day at the amusement park comes to an exhilarating end when Dean quite literally gives you the ride of your life.





	The Ride

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for my Supernatural Summer Celebration and Porn Wars. Enjoy! 
> 
> ***Don’t actually try this, my dudes. This is how you get injured lol.

Dusk is fast approaching, the Oklahoma sun setting deep and orange into the west. The park’s still bustling though, the summer air loud and thick with the attendants’ chattering, and the low, mechanical rumbling of roller coasters.

You’re tucked between the Winchesters, cotton candy clutched in your fist. “So, what next?” Dean asks, arm slung loose over your shoulders.

“I dunno,” you say after a swallow. “Think we’ve hit ‘em all.”

“What about that one?” Dean’s stopped you, pointing at coaster steepled and spearing high. It’s got plenty of rolling curves to it, but it’s that sharp apex that has your stomach rolling a little.

“No way,” Sam says, plants a palm over his gut. “Not after that burger.”

Dean shrugs, then gives you a jump of his brows. “You game?”

You look down at the sugary fluff of pastel blues and pinks of your snack, and suck at your teeth. “Why not?”

The line isn’t too long, and there’s just enough of a breeze to make the wait not too miserable. You get settled into the last car, and the adrenaline starts to flush as the attendant cranks the harness secure. You jolt forward as the ride starts, and giggle, get your fingers curled around the leather of the handlebar.

It’s much cooler up here, the wind tousling your hair as the car _click-click-clicks _up the track. A hand drops to your thigh, and your head snaps to Dean’s. “What-“

“Ever come on a roller coaster?” His smile’s crooked, lashes feathery and light under the sinking sun.

“You can’t be serious,” you hiss, voice low.

Dean licks the thick cushion of his bottom lip between perfect teeth, and drags his hand up to the waist of your denim shorts.

“Oh my god…” It’s a whisper unheard as Dean works the button open, rasps the zipper down. It adds an all new layer of static churning in the pit of your gut, and you cut a gasp when his fingers dip down underneath your panties - slick and wet. They slip easy through your lips, crooked already by the time they nudge at your entrance. You shift your legs wider, thigh pressing up warm against his, and he pushes in just as you reach the crest, calloused palm crushed up against your soft.

You go weightless as you drop, and, holy fuck, Dean’s _pumping_ his fingers - how? It’s quick and deep, the thick heel of palm flush against your clit, grinding up and down-

The car hits a curve, jerks you to the right, makes Dean’s fingers shift, and momentum hitches you forward, sinks you down deeper so he’s rubbing at your g-spot - and it sends hot, electric pleasure sparking up your spine.

Your knuckles are pale where they’re curved around the handlebar, nails snug deep into the leather. The ride slows, as it gears toward another steep incline, gives Dean a chance to _really_ drive those fingers into you. You’ve got your knees spread as wide as they can in the tight space between him and the side of the car, your shorts bulging under the mass of his hand. You’re so wet you can feel it slick down your ass, and you’ll probably have a dark spot there by the time he’s done.

You chance a look up at Dean, and you almost wouldn’t notice anything was happening with the way he’s faced ahead, free hand braced on the bar in his lap. But his teeth are sunk deep into the ruddy curve of his bottom lip in concentration, eyes glittering against the pink glow of the setting sun.

The ride slows to a breath of a stop at the summit, fingers dragging out just as slow, and as the car cranks forward, he slips up to your clit, and swirls lazy little circles around it.

Fingers snap, three you think, right against where you’re swollen and pulsing. You _scream_ out as you plummet, the shrill of it grinding down into a low groan because he’s rubbing so hard and fast, all intent zeroed on your clit, and fuck it feels so good, the exhilaration from the ride packing onto the hot intensity of it all.

You come just as the car jerks sharp, around another curve, shoving you into the meat of Dean’s shoulder, and his fingers are still swiping; firm and hard and _good_until you’re panting, _please-please-please_, squirming and undulating against the hard of the seat.

Your heart’s still thrumming fierce by the time the ride finally grinds to a stop, back under the tunnel where another mass of people wait for their turn.

Dean’s breathing hard himself, then looks down, and says, “Might wanna button up.” You follow the track of his eyes, and, oh yeah, your shorts are still gaping wide. You quickly refasten, clothes smoothed by the time the kid comes to pull up the harness.

*

Sam’s sitting on a worn bench under a tree, soda braced on his thigh. “Hey,” he says, tired and squinting and a little pink-cheeked from a day in the sun. “How was the ride?”


End file.
